voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
Silifis
Silifis, also known as Ebeb, was a keeper stationed in the Overworld sometime before the start of The Tavrosian Calendar. It is assumed that he began in what is now New Voldrania, as most keepers hung around in the area at the time. He spent most of his time playing tricks on the various different locals, but for whatever reason, he found tricking them to be extremely boring. He had heard that a massive population of primitive humans existed far to the north, and ended up relocating to that area. The humans there were much more entertaining in his eyes, and he lived for several centuries playing tricks on the locals. He also discovered during his time in the Old World that artificial light would temporarily burn out if he got too close, but would re ignite when he got far enough away. Around 1000 BE, Silifis sensed a being from a different dimension causing havoc not too far from him. Feeling obligated to investigate, since it was his job and all, Silifis went to check it out. What he found was the nether spirit Tethris, who he promptly obliterated. At some point after the appearance of Tethris, Silifis took a random keeper relic and reshaped it into a golden sword hilt embroidered with jewels, which he promptly left in a small room that he altered to look ancient. The trick behind the hilt was that anyone who tried to pull it out would suddenly feel incredibly drained of strength, discouraging them to pull it. However, even if someone was determined enough to pull it out, they would find no blade at the end of the hilt. Not long after the sword hilt incident, Silifis came across a human that he found very interesting. The human was a somewhat famous nameless mercenary who specialized in infiltration and assassination. Silifis followed this human for some time, and witnessed his death at the hands of an anonymous mercenary. Grief stricken, Silifis decided to take on the form of the human by absorbing his corpse. However, in doing so, Silifis gained all of the man's memories, while forgetting his own. As the man who Silifis took over had no memories of his own name, he decided to take on a new name, which he also later forgot. Living the life of a seemingly immortal mercenary, Silifis was driven away by the locals due to his mysterious lack of aging. While on the run, Silifis jumped in a random boat and sailed south. It is unknown how long he sailed for, but after a long time the boat ended up landing on a small island not far off the coast of what would become Mynyyd. While exploring the large cave located under the island, Silifis came across an extremely large and ornate slab of stone that emanated a very evil but familiar power. Silifis decided to guard this mysterious slab for as long as he could, and ended up living on that small island for around 1000 years. The Fall of Voldrania After a millennia had passed, Silifis had forgotten just about all of his past. He no longer knew the new name he had come up with, he didn't know where he had come from, and he had even forgotten why he remained on that small island. He wasn't even entirely sure how he was still alive, but just figured he was kysteric, which he had learned about somehow. However, one day, he saw large columns of smoke rising in the distance, and quickly began to make his way to the area. He landed in a Mynyyd port, which was mostly in ruin and burning. He saw hundreds of bodies laying all over the place, but one in particular stuck out to him. He saw a man with crimson hair, which briefly began to strike his memory of the old keeper sword hilt he had crafted. He decided to take the man back with him, noticing upon closer inspection that he was still alive. Upon his arrival back on his small island, he tried to treat the man in order to keep him alive. He had multiple failed attempts in treating the man, but eventually noticed that one of his eyes was missing. He implanted a strange eye that he had been carrying around for as long as he could remember, which immediately caused his hair to turn bright white; and shortly after the man awoke. The man claimed to have list his memory, but picked the name of Vor for himself. When asked by Vor what his name was, Silifis promptly told him "Ebeb," which meant ancient in the language of his people, whom he had forgotten. For the next 13 years, Ebeb taught Vor the skills he had known as an infiltration/assassination mercenary. However, through the years, Ebeb noticed that he was gradually dying, but he didn't entirely know why. 13 years to the day that he had revived Vor, Ebeb mysteriously died, however, before doing so, he told Vor about some ships he had noticed sailing east while on his way to find Vor. After his sudden death, he was buried in a makeshift grave on the beach of his small island by Vor. Trivia *Every victim of one of Silifis's pranks involving a modified keeper relic had their hair changed to unnatural colours, and as such Silifis is often blamed for strange colours popping up around the world. Category:New VoldraniansCategory:Old WorldersCategory:CharactersCategory:KeepersCategory:Deceased